


A new cabin boy

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Shanks being the scoundrel that he is, and Roger being his usual self, really Rayleigh should be Captain sometimes :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: The Pirate King meets a certain redhead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's the first episode of the series, finally. Nevermind, the timeline is fucked up because I can't write chronologically. Refer to the series timeline if you're lost *_*  
> Still, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

The Oro Jackson has been docked near a small harbor town in West Blue for a few days. The crew restocked in order to be prepared for their planned big travel, the one that's supposed to bring them all to the end of the Grand Line and the New World, Raftel.

On their last day on the island, Roger goes to the market for last minute supplies.

A teenager runs by and hustles him, seemingly in a hurry.

Rayleigh catches the kid and laughs at Roger, "Captain, you're getting sloppy."

Roger smiles and retorts, "Or I'm testing your own skill, my friend."

The teen gets away as the two pirates laugh... and Roger retrieves his stolen leather purse.


	2. Chapter 2

Roger is having lunch at the tavern along with Rayleigh, Crocus and a few other crewmates.

The red-haired scoundrel from earlier pokes his head from under the table where he stole a few Berries.

Crocus spots him and catches him by the collar, "What do we have here ?"

"N-nothing", the teenager stutters.

"Then why are you stealing money ?"

The boy defiantly glares at the doctor. "I'm making money to buy a boat and become a pirate !"

Roger asks, "Why do you want to be a pirate ?"

"Because pirates are free and I want to explore the world !"

Roger tips the hem of his strawhat and smiles. "Crocus, let the boy leave. But first, get our Berries back."

The teen hurriedly leaves.

Rayleigh smirks. "Seems like the crew is getting as sloppy as their Captain..."


	3. Chapter 3

Roger has been spotted. The little Marine fort nearby sent the whole garrison to try and catch him, but the few of the crew that went ashore are pretty stealthy. Still, the Marine is on their heels.

Then suddenly all the Marines go the other way, they must have had a wrong sighting or something. No time to try and understand what happens, they'd better catch their chance and leave the island.

The crew sets sail as fast as they can from the secluded beach where they docked – Roger thanks his sixth sense telling him not to moor at the harbor.

Making preparation for the next meal, the cook finds a clandestine passenger at sea, hidden behind the barrels in the pantry. He calls out for the Captain.

When Roger comes by it's with Rayleigh, Crocus, and a few other crewmates. "Whatcha doing here, kid ?"

"When I saw you at the market I heard the other man calling you Captain so I followed you all the way to the tavern. You were curious about why I wanted to be a pirate and I found that weird but... afterwards I saw the Marine pursuing you, then I knew _you_ were pirates, so I sent them the other way and I went here because I want to be a pirate too."

Roger's laugh echoes throughout the galley.

Rayleigh asks, "You're not too dumb and I know you're stealthy. What else can you do ?"

"Fight, lockpick a little and everything you'll ask me !"

"Where are your parents ?"

The teen ducks his head a little, "Both dead to Marines long ago, they were pirates too."

"How old are you ?"

"Seventeen."

Rayleigh lifts an eyebrow, "Really ?"

The boy answers lighting fast, "Aye aye. I'm a bit on the short side."

Rayleigh gets back to his interrogatory, "Are you aware of what a cabin boy does, kid ?"

"Chores on the ship, laundry, help in the kitchen, cleaning, small maneuvers to help set sail or docking, and they get to learn how to fight in exchange for their work."

Rayleigh looks at his Captain.

Roger smiles. "Not bad. Do you think you'd be a good cabin boy ? 'cause I think we might need one."

"Of course ! I'll try my best, I promise !"

"Fine. Last but not least, what's your name ?"

"I'm Shanks."

Offering a handshake to the kid, the Captain simply says, "I'm Gol D. Roger. Welcome to the crew."


End file.
